kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DarkestShadow
http://img607.imageshack.us/img607/7143/dsscreenimage.png http://img217.imageshack.us/img217/6246/darkestshadowsi.png Template trouble Ok... I'm having trouble with my template. Can you pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease help me? --Dem-dem rocks 20:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey! ^^ }|— Dem-dem rocks 16:20, April 21, 2011 (UTC)|}} }} Archive PSP Re:Formatting PS3's and PSP's }|beast=Ahh Bugger. Hope you can fix it. My bro is mad at me cause he has finished Prototype and Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. All I finished was'' God of War III'' and got not very far in'' Racket and Clank: Crack in Time'' and Final Fantasy XIII.}} Late Kain & Dissidia I do not understand that question :S There are Ligthing manikins... because ligthing once fought in the war, and so they were leftovers... As for the walktrough namespace, I wish it was my decision to approve it. I will take it to Maggosh tomorrow.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 01:20, April 25, 2011 (UTC) How's Things? }|herc=How are things lately? Did you manage to fix your PSP memory card? I bought a 16GB one of eBay for about $40 and it should be in the mail soon. I can't get over how much money PSP memory cards cost. Ahh well. Also what is Dissidia 012 like? I'm still finishing of the original DFF and I'm half way through Disc 2 on FFVII. EDIT: I also downloaded the BbS & 358/2 Days Soundtrack and Crisis Core Soundtrack.}} Have you versed the two Superbosses in FFVII? If so are they hard to beat? After I finish the game, I plan to beat them.--Axeken 02:28, April 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:KH font Re:"Bravery Break" lol Re:Promo }} Help!! :Sorry for bothering you, but may you teach me how to make a talk bubble? :) I'll understand if you don't have any time to do so. LordXemnasXIII 04:06, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Cloud pic Cool, look good. Ummm could you please tell me how I can make fan-art like that please?--Axeken 09:10, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubble setup please!! Hey DarkestShadow Hey can you help me make my own talk bubble of if you want make it for me? If you want to make it just make the talk picture Aqua and Have it saying "I'm Master aqua...Whastup?" LegendAqua 11:01,29 April, 2011 Publishing Thanks! IRC Thanks Thanks Shadow :) http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.png'Sac said 'http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 09:18, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Vandals... You have no idea how much... Im getting sick of this.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 20:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, DS!! ^^ Me? Featured user? I really didnt expect it... I dunno what to say... Thank you, my friend!! After all those vandasl... I see people do care for me... Thank you--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 15:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Talk bubble fixed Help Darkestshadow,how the heck did you do the Pictures and stuff to look like that? You're awesome!! {Awww, you shouldnt have! Is because of friends like you that I earned this position. You guys ere always giving me your support, even when I was on the brink of the abbys. Thank you for beign an awesome friend!! ^^ PS= Funny... That Feral Chaos Render? I made it myself for the FFwiki lol It took me hours XD --'Dark-EnigmaXIII 12:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Feral_Chaos#Full_body_render The only render of Feral Chaos with full art in ALL the Internet! Haha, im proud of it ^_^--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 19:45, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Puzzle Bubble Hey DarkestShadow. Thanks for the talk bubble. Anyway i'm deciding to make puzzles/riddles for users in Kingdom Hearts wiki and the first one is to YOU Puzzle 1 Answer Puzzle Scope Puzzle Bubble 2 Redemption? Here's another one!!! ohh and What!!!? Crisis Core }|herc=Hey DS. I saw that you got Crisis Core. I have and love it. It was my first Final Fantasy Game (besides KH). I've finished it on normal and now up to the last dungeon on Hard. When you beat the game and start again, you can keep all your Stats, materia and items but people in the DMW are gone. If you need a hand with it I’ll give you a hand, but I’m sure you’ll be fine.}} Puzzle correct!!!! More puzzles? Puzzle Bubble 2 Hey DarkestShadow, i'll give you another one even though it would give a disadvantage to others who is in this comp